The story of Frost and Fire
by MissKandyKorpse
Summary: A story based on Loki and an AU character of mine. She was lost in a torrent of sensation, his lips gracing hers with a demanding kiss, there bodies dancing to a beat no one else could hear, the tears finally fell then and she knew... she knew this would be the last time she got lost in his cold eyes.


_That's when she felt it again, eyes upon her. Strange green eyes dusted with a frosty undertone, they rolled over her skin taking in her tender sight, though she was little one must say she was beautiful, his rough hands glided over her skin taking in each dip, scar, and crease it was strange how she just laid there in complete ease she didn't know who this man was or why her heart did somersaults at his touch but all that she could focus on was where that now damned hand was travelling, though her focus now faulted as his lips lowered to her uncovered stomach the most delicate but cold pair of lips peppered her skin heat coiled around her like fire, his hand still working its magic upon her thigh, the girl whimpered as he drew closer to what she desired, closer he eyes closing heat rising to her cheeks, closer then it was over._

The girl shot up out of bed panting hands grasping at her chest heaving "what was that" she whispers to the cold air surrounding her room half-dazed but awake she slips from her warm duvet slipping her bare feet to the cold wooden floor bellow, maybe a cold touch would joust her from her dream, as soon as the wooden floor boards touched her feet she felt more at ease "what's come over me…" glancing down towards the wooden floor boards admiring the way they lacked a sheen, she marvelled at just how dark they were, yes. Something was wrong with her, she turned slightly the duvet grazing her inner thigh, a sharp intake of break, eyes closed. For a moment she was lost in a small torrent of sensation. Annoyed that she was loosing more time she grabbed her duvet and flung it quite angrily to the floor, glancing out the corner of her eye she read her red and black digital alarm clock, 7:15 "shit" she mumbled flinging her self from her bed and into her cold bathroom, now bathroom floor tiles would really be a wake up call, but she couldn't care less for the shabby marbled (fake) flooring under her feet she rips at her pyjama t-shirt flinging it from her body starkly almost nude she grabs onto the old shower and allows it to come to life again, after a short moment of cold water, it becomes hot steam slowly crawling around the room, glancing back towards the bathroom door she slams it shut and hurriedly removes her underwear and jumps on in, a sigh of pleasure escapes her lips and she is lost again in a torrent of sensation.

45 minutes later the girl springs from the bathroom, as prim and proper as you can get in such a small amount of time, her hair let loose in delicate brown waves, minimal makeup, besides a good cover up of foundation and eyeliner she was ready to tackle the day. First she grabs her army style rucksack from besides her old bedroom door, struggling with her shin high boots, multitasking, she manages to not fall face first onto her apartment floor she makes a good attempt at walking through her open plan front room/kitchen/ make shift dining room towards her front door grabbing onto her house keys, phone and an apple she flings her self into the morning light of a dreary winter morning for England. Muttering at the coldness, she turns to her front door slamming it with such gracefulness a mother elephant would be proud she locks up and makes a mad dash for the bus stop, as luck is on her side the bus is there dashing behind the small line into the bus she tries desperately to catch her breath, "I need to get fit" she mutters to her self, the line makes quick work and soon she is sitting on a plush blue bus seat ready for the day, sighing she quickly removes her rucksack from her back and pulls out a small journal, proudly adorned on the front of the placid leather journal is her name Danielle woods. Now Danielle woods was literally a normal girl, struggling with college work and a part-time job. She seemed pretty normal. But normal stories would be no fun and this now normal girl would not be normal for much longer, Danielle sighed finishing of her last sentence in the journal and flings it back into her bag, securing everything into place she sighs heavily a normal trait for the dainty girl, her blue eyes lock on the bus window watching passing cars, rolling storm clouds and the first trickle of rain.

Danielle had missed a set of green eyes locking on her every move, watching her, summarising her.

The eyes belonged to a not so normal person, in fact not a person at all. A god. And his name was Loki.


End file.
